FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a process for routing a data packet in a mobile communication system according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the mobile communication system includes a Corresponding Node (CN) 111, a home agent 113, the Internet 115, an anchor Base Station (BS) 117, a serving BS 119, and a Mobile Station (MS) 121.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a data packet should be routed through the home agent 113 in order for the MS 121 to receive a service through the CN 111. A security problem and a traffic load due to an excessive mobile traffic may occur since the data packet is routed through the home agent 113 in order for the MS 121 to receive the service through the CN 111.
If a direct routing between the MS 121 and the CN 111 is considered in the mobile communication system, an update for a function of the CN 111 is necessary, and this may not satisfy a hardware implementation cost criterion for the CN 111.
Therefore, a need exists for routing data between an MS and a CN with the shortest data path without additional cost increase and system modification.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.